Stella Barnes
]] Name: Stella Barnes Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, Drumming, Comic Books Appearance: At 5’3 and 130 pounds, Stella has a lean, strong body. She has naturally light blonde hair which falls to her mid back, and which she wears in a slicked-back ponytail. Her eyes are light brown and round, and she has a long, naturally crooked nose. Her lips are thin and long, and she has a slight gap between her two front teeth. She has a small smattering of acne on her nose, forehead, and chin. Her skin is freckled and fair, but tans in the summer. She usually wears dark eyeliner, mascara, and cherry flavored chapstick. Stella’s arms, legs, and abdomen are toned from years of gymnastics training. She generally prefers dark clothing, often wearing jeans, boots, and plain shirts. She wears a pair of black pearl studs in her ears every day, and a silver bracelet. On Announcement Day, she was wearing black ankle-length boots, black skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved grey henley. Biography: Stella was born to Tony and Lori Barnes, a pair of accountants. Although they lived a peaceful, middle-class life, Tony and Lori had plenty of nostalgia for their military days. Both were proud of their country and the duty they did for it, and they encouraged this pride in their only child. From an early age, they pushed Stella into physical activity, hoping to give her a good foundation for her military career. Stella tried out several activities, finding none of them to her liking, before discovering gymnastics at the age of seven. Stella loved it almost instantly. She particularly enjoyed the intense flexibility and strength it required, and that it was different from most other sports, which she believed to be boring- mostly due to her dislike of working in a team, or her belief that they weren't challenging enough. School was always second to gymnastics in Stella’s mind. She never understood the need to be intelligent if she had strength; even early on she thought that brawn beat out brains every time. Tony was somewhat wary of this, believing that Stella needed to be well-rounded, but Lori encouraged Stella’s ideas. By middle school, the family had worked out a compromise; if Stella could retain above a C average, she could continue doing gymnastics, but if her grades dropped, the sport dropped as well. Stella thought it was ridiculous and vocally spoke out against it, but her father persisted. In retaliation, Stella did the least she could to keep a C average, not excelling in any particular subject. Middle school was also when Stella’s more aggressively patriotic side came out. She was as pro-military as her parents, and with that came an easy dislike of minorities. Stella often vocally insulted and mocked the minorities in her class. Although neither Tony or Lori disagreed with her views- both believed minorities to be inferior- Tony again spoke against Stella’s vocal anger towards them. He worried that Stella’s words would provoke violence, getting her in trouble with the school. He didn’t want Stella’s good record to be tarnished early on by something as ridiculous as a schoolyard fight. Due to her father’s influence, Stella became more subdued. At the age of 12, a classmate of Stella’s lent her a comic book after she showed interest in it. Stella was never a fan of reading, often getting bored or confused within a few chapters. However, she found comic books fascinating. She enjoyed the way they told a story through both visuals and text, and found them much more interesting than books. She picked up more as time went on, and over the years became something of a collector, often searching for old copies. Her favorite comics are the ones centered on the military and other pro-American ideals, but she also collects superhero comics and newspaper comics. When Stella was 13, her father was diagnosed with colon cancer. Stella was crushed and confused, at a loss for why a great man like her father would be crippled by disease. Stella grew progressively more angry, and started to get more aggressive at school. Worried for their daughter, Lori and Tony looked into ways for her to release her anger. Lori suggested drumming, and for Stella’s 14th birthday they bought her a drum set. Stella didn’t love it immediately, thinking that it was a waste of time, and ignored it for several months. Four months after her 14th birthday, Stella’s father died. Stella was a mess afterwards, not understanding how it was possible. Stella turned to several sources to try and find comfort. She went to Church a few times and tried reading the Bible, but both were too complicated and she found them irritating. She tried to funnel her anger into gymnastics, but found that she still had pent up anger afterwards. Finally, she remembered the drum set in her basement. Reluctantly, she picked up the sticks and started to figure out rhythms. She discovered it was a good way to release her anger, and began to do it more. When Lori suggested getting her a teacher, Stella refused- she wanted to learn for herself. Still, Stella never truly got over her father’s death. After he passed she found herself putting him on a pedestal, trying hard to impress him. She became more and more dedicated to her schoolwork in high school, working her way up to a steady B average by her sophomore year. However, the relationship between her and her mother grew more distant, and Stella grew more afraid of disappointing her mother as time went on. Lori was never an incredibly affectionate woman, but after Tony died she became colder and more bitter. Stella wanted nothing more than to win her mother’s approval and uphold her father’s memory. She took up her own patriotism with zeal, returning to her open mocking of minorities.. Although this behavior has gotten her in trouble once or twice during school, it has never been serious enough to cause much grief. In order to avoid getting into trouble, Stella has taken her insults outside of school. Lori acted ignorant to her daughter's behavior, and the topic is not often breached in the Barnes household. When it is brought up to Lori, she shrugs it off as normal adolescent behavior, often saying it's a phase that Stella will grow out of. Stella also pushed herself harder in gymnastics, determined to be the best soldier she could be when it came her time to serve. The relationship between Lori and Stella remains strained, but Stella was determined to earn her mother’s love through hard work. In high school, Stella found some popularity due to her outspoken dislike of minorities. Her closest friends are those as pro-America as she is. She also hangs out with other sporty types, enjoying the company of people willing to work hard and gain strength. However, her temper grew worse over the years, and an offhand comment is often enough to send her into a fit. She’s prone to fighting other kids in this case. However, those close to Stella find her to be a good listener and easy to talk too, as well as passionate and hard-working. Advantages: Stella is physically fit and flexible from years of gymnastics. She has high stamina and strong muscles that could easily benefit her in a fight. She’s also determined to prove herself, which could be a driving force behind her actions. Disadvantages: Stella is not the smartest person in her class, and could be outwitted. She’s got a temper, and can be overly aggressive or angry. She’s also made enemies of most minority students, which could cause her trouble in-game. Designated Number: Female Student #12 ---- Designated Weapon: Garden Gnome Conclusion: Cooler heads often prevail in such situations. F12 may have been able to overcome her temperament or her draw taken singularly, but together, they induce flaws that suggest a medium placing, at best. The above biography is as written by Casey the Undead. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Frank Callahan Collected Weapons: Garden Gnome (assigned weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Stella, in chronological order. Program V2 *Wash Away *Trial and Error Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stella Barnes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program